


Let's Talk

by nelfes



Category: Tales of Legendia
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelfes/pseuds/nelfes
Summary: Senel, clearly not anticipating this segue in the conversation, had taken a bite of bread a moment before Shirley spoke which now appeared to be lodged in his windpipe. Chloe forced her tea upon him before he could choke.





	Let's Talk

Chloe sipped at her elderberry tea as she watched Senel spread the same fruit on a slice of scone.

“How is the preserve?”

Will and Harriet had brought back a basket of elderberries along with a recipe for jam and scones after their last visit to the Mainland. Apparently it was a local speciality from their hometown and one of Amelia’s favorite foods.

“S’good,” Senel replied through a mouthful. He chewed thoughtfully before swallowing the rest.

“But I don’t think I got the scones right.”

“Oh?”

Chloe picked a a crumbled flake from his plate and popped it in her mouth. Senel frowned and shoved the plate out of reach, evidently distraught at his perceived failure.

“Tastes good to me,” Chloe offered.

“They were supposed to be sweeter,” Senel explained. “So as to contrast with the tartness of the jam. I’ll have to look over the recipe again.”

“I see.”

As if on cue upon falling silent both Senel and Chloe glanced over to the other end of the table. Shirley was still preoccupied with the wooden tiles laid out in an intricate pattern before her. She moved one into place without looking up.

It was a game that Jay had given her for her twentieth birthday. She used it most times as a thought exercise to help her recollect herself following ambassador business. Still, for her to be using it to such an extent now that she had been home for a few days was rare.

“I’ve been thinking,” Shirley started as if sensing her partners’ gazes. Senel had gone back to picking at his plate but managed to catch Shirley’s expression. She didn’t seem troubled but this exchange obviously involved a great deal of thought and willpower for her.

“Yeah?”

Shirley nodded but said nothing more. Chloe slid her chair closer to the middle of the table and prompted, “what about?”

Shirley stared straight ahead, blue eyes shining with determination as she asked:

“How would you both feel about having a child?”

Senel, clearly not anticipating this segue in the conversation, had taken a bite of bread a moment before Shirley spoke which now appeared to be lodged in his windpipe. Chloe forced her tea upon him before he could choke.

“Are you alright?”

Shirley’s earlier steadfast gaze wavered as Senel guzzled down the drink.

“Y-yeah,” he managed. “You were, uh, saying…”

An awkward silence ensued as Chloe crossed her arms, Senel stared at Shirley, and Shirley looked back down at her tiles as if they could help.

Chloe shifted one arm out from under the other and back again before eventually deciding there was little point to hesitance any longer.

“I haven’t thought about motherhood since becoming a knight,” she admitted. It had been most important for her to restore her family’s name, after all. All other aspects of her former life had been swept aside but now things were different – better, she thought to herself – and the meaning of home had changed too.

“It… isn’t a bad idea to dwell on now that I can,” Chloe said softly as she turned back to Shirley. Her lips turned up in time with Shirley’s own sunburst of a smile.

“Yes, exactly,” she enthused. “Being able to raise a child was something I couldn’t have imagined before living on the Legacy like this. But I thought, with us, together…”

Both women turned to Senel who nodded, slowly. “It’s just,” he started, obviously still taking this all in. “I mean first of would you both want to or…”

Shirley shook her head a bit sadly at that. “There’s still so much we don’t know about Ferines and Orerines biology and I wouldn’t want to risk losing your child, Senel.”

Senel sat back and sighed. Chloe put a reassuring hand on his leg. It was something they had all discussed before, but only in terms of safety. It was a sad note to bring up now – but necessary.

“Actually I was more thinking – not that I wouldn’t love to raise Chloe’s baby, but for now maybe looking into… adopting?”

Chloe and Senel glanced at each other before turning back to Shirley who was leaning forward expectantly. She went on, still clearly needing to say all on her mind –

“When I went with Will and Madame to the Mainland we stopped at the orphanages in both Crusand and Rexalia… and well it made me think about us, what we could do, and the future.”

Shirley only realized after she had finished that she had stood. Senel squeezed Chloe’s hand and Chloe guided Shirley closer to them. When they all sat down again Senel’s eyes were bright.

“So that’s what you’ve been thinking of? All this time?”

“It’s selfish,” Shirley worried. “And I know it would not be so simple an endeavor considering our positions but…”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Chloe said and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s shoulders. Shirley leaned into the familiar warmth and closed her eyes.

“I’m sorry for springing that on you both.”

Senel leaned over and flicked her forehead playfully and Shirley jumped, nearly knocking Chloe and herself out of their chairs. Laughing, Senel picked up his plate and placed it in the sink, looking out the window as he did so.

“Stop apologizing. It’s good to remember where we came from, you know? And this house is kinda big even with the three of us.”

“Not when we have Moses and his family over,” Shirley said with a laugh.

“Ugh,” Senel groaned. “Don’t go saying that or we’re likely to end up with a wild child.”

Chloe chuckled. “I don’t think we’ll have much say in it. Not as soon as our motley crew hears about it.”

“Moses would be a good playmate,” Shirley offered. “He would be so excited to hear about it too. I’m sure Jay has kept it under wraps not wanting to get his hopes up.”

“Shirley, did you…”

“He figured it out on his own,” Shirley insisted. Senel just shook his head. “Besides I think he was mostly concerned. I’ll have to reassure him we’re okay now.”

“You know,” Chloe said. “If we’re going to have a godfather I can think of no better person than Jay.”

“Don’t play favorites,” Senel chided. “You know Norma won’t let it go.”

Shirley gave Chloe a quick peck before going to clear the rest of the table off. Taking Senel’s hand as she passed him she asked, “We are okay right?”

“Yeah,” he said gently. Chloe smiled.

“We’re the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're all in their twenties in this. [mid-twenty "dont ever ask me about kids" laugh] Both Chloe and Shirley serve as ambassadors on the Legacy and Senel is training to be Werites Beacon sheriff after Will retires. c:


End file.
